User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Leviathan the Crushing Tide
Artwork by Sandara | role = EmptylordSkirmisher | damage = 2 | toughness = 1 | control = 2 | mobility = 3 | utility = 0 | difficulty = 3 | resource = Mana | range = 175 | rangetype = Melee | ms = 345 | hp_base = 580 | hp_lvl = 85 | hp5_base = 8.25 | hp5_lvl = 0.75 | mp_base = 275 | mp_lvl = 35 | mp5_base = 6.755 | mp5_lvl = 0.45 | dam_base = 60 | dam_lvl = 3 | as_base = 0.668 | as_lvl = 2.7 | arm_base = 27 | arm_lvl = 3.5 | mr_base = 32.1 | mr_lvl = 1.25 }} |gender = Male |race = Endbringer |location = Oceanic Abyss |lore = '''Leviathan's' first documented appearance was an attack on Piltover. Tidal waves and virulent storms masked his arrival as he swept up the bay from the west, drowning swashes of the countryside with his passage. Upon his final approach unto Piltover, he was met by the , whom fought him for control of the skies and the combined might of the Noxian invaders, Piltover and Zaun finally caused enough damage to Leviathan to force him to retreat to the depths. Scholars note a gap in the timeline of their appearances, however, and speculate that Leviathan had made a previous, undocumented attack. If only someone had paid any mind to the drunken ramblings of across Freljordian taverns, for a creature believed to be the fabled Jörmungandr attacked hidden fortress and she still tends to the wounds. |quotes = false }} Abilities Leviathan gains when moving in the same direction, which grants up to 75 movement speed. |description2 = Turning sharply or coming to a halt expends his current to send a watery duplicate of himself forward a distance based on his movement speed. Enemies hit by the After Image take physical damage. |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = }} | }} '''Leviathan' pirouettes, slashing at nearby enemies with his tail. |description2 = Tail Slash can be used while moving and the radius of Tail Slash scales with Leviathan's current . |leveling = 40 / 80 / 120 / 160 / 180 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 |range = 300 - 450 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} | }} Leviathan and his After Image trail water behind them as they move, which lingers for seconds. |description2 = Leviathan rushes to the target section of trail, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through. |leveling2 = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cost = 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 4.5 |range = 1100 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} | }} Leviathan coats surrounding enemies in Black Ichor, them for 2 seconds. |description2 = For the next 5 seconds, Leviathan oozes more Black Ichor whenever he takes physical damage, surrounding enemies by 1% for every taken in damage. |leveling = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 % |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 12 |range = 300 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} | }} Engage= Leviathan causes the ground to rupture under all enemy champions, marking each location. After a second delay, geysers erupt at the marked locations dealing physical damage and all enemies caught. |description2 = The geysers are impassible to other units for seconds, except Leviathan. |leveling = 250 / 400 / 550 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 180 / 160 / 140 |range = Global |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} | }} |-| Removal= Leviathan wills a geyser to erupt from the ground under the target enemy champion, knocking them up and for a fair duration. |description2 = The geyser is impassible to other units, except Leviathan, for the duration. |leveling = 1.5 / 2.25 / 3 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 130 / 105 / 80 |range = 550 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} | }} |-| Whirlpool= Leviathan in all nearby enemies and summons a mighty whirlpool for 7 seconds that deals periodic magic damage to enemies caught within the swell. |description2 = The whirlpool applies an inward force of between 110 and 380 units, greater toward the center, that moves stationary enemies toward its center as well as functioning as a flat movement speed reduction to enemies attempting to escape. |description3 = The entire area is a valid target for Water Strider. |leveling = 90 / 120 / 150 |range = 1000 (diameter) |cooldown = 140 / 120 / 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana }} | only. *The whirlpool remains at the location it was summoned for the full duration, and will not fizzle if Leviathan dies, is disrupted or leaves the vicinity. *The maximum haste/slow is applied when aligned directly with the center. *The pull will also turn all enemies to face Leviathan. }}}} ;Gallery Emptylord Leviathan by sandara.jpg|by Sandara Emptylord Leviathan by dertodesbote.jpg|by DerTodesbote Emptylord Levaithan by dertodesbote (2).jpg|by DerTodesbote Emptylord Leviathan by aznphailureguy.jpg|by AznPhailureGuy Emptylord Leviathan by beru bera.jpg|by Bera-Bera Category:Custom champions